131918-morning-coffee-917-mad-skillz-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Who would've thought that in this game about an unexplored planet, sitting in the far reaches of known space, the Auction House would be the one thing most obviously designed by (and for) aliens. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I made the mistake to make Yarner an Architect... because I'm a sucker for housing. Will probably need to level a second Dommy character, just to be able to gether stuff -_- At least I can probably do that with the housing plot. Yeah, was hunting for housing decor earlier. I don't get why the auction house doesn't at least have sublevels. I mean, the crate and the housing items store does have them, so why not put them into the auction house too? Meh. I wanted to go to bed two hours ago, no? Will do that now, bye. | |} ---- ---- I am sorry-not-sorry to say it out loud, but the entire concept of those targeted tradeskills (Cooking, Architect, Technologist) is a complete blight on the entire game and should just be scrapped and re-done into something ... I dunno ... what's the word I'm looking for here ... Functional? Entertaining? Worthwhile? Interesting? Right now, it's none of those things. | |} ---- agreed. I dreaded all the useless potions I needed to make for technologist just so I could make power cores for myself. It wouldn't be as bad if it didn't take like 5 of those rare/overpriced herbs for some of em (which turned into needing a bajillion of em to actually complete the achievement) ...and you just throw the potions to a merchant cuz no one will ever use em | |} ---- ---- ---- Circuit board crafting DOES have some changes, but it's still basically the same thing. There is a Deep Dive (or whatever they're calling them this month) floating around with all the details. | |} ---- As a research mechanism I like the dartboard method. But once you've done it 5, 6 or 10 times it absolutely needs to transition into something less random. | |} ---- The crafting is ok in Wildstar. Spouse is an Expert Architect/Survivalist. I found it quite easy to level, but I did have people giving me mats, ore and relics, that I couldn't farm myself. But I know that if I didn't have people giving me those mats, I would have had a hard time with it or at least it would have been much more expensive than it was. I find Tailor & Armorer to be the most difficult due to not enough cloth/leather that drops. It takes forever to get enough to craft anything. I did level Cooking up to level 7, but that was just so I could get the Celery pet. I am currently at 37/40 points to level 8. I need the DS recipes to complete. And yes, it took me weeks to get it up to level 7 with all the grinding for cooking mats I had to do. Not to mention finding an obscure rep in Malgrave that I needed to level just to get a recipe. Fishing in Wildstar, I can just imagine how that will go. Wonder what kind of snark, if any, they can come up with when we pull up weeds LOL. | |} ---- ---- HI TEX!!! Miss you, too!!! :wub: Sent you an account friend request. We can talk even when you are on your dommies. :) Edited September 17, 2015 by Cirinde | |} ---- ---- Exactly this. The dartboard crafting for Architect drives me nuts, to the point where I just don't bother anymore. It's a prime example of how Wildstar is blighted by a over-use of RNG as a gameplay mechanic. The dartboard method is perfectly fine and fun for research. But once you have learned your recipe and mastered it by repeating it a number of times, then future repeat crafts should have no RNG. If you've learned how to make a table, you don't forget how to make a table. It's a nonsense. | |} ---- ---- Ok, THAT looks like a cool build! I'll have to put this on my "someday list". | |} ---- ---- The addon is called DyeDummy, which replaces the old DyePreview. Thank me later. | |} ---- I have seen that gun on one of the guards at the Exile Malgrave outpost, near the crafting station. | |} ---- ---- It's weird. I've leveled technologist and didn't really find it all that difficult. But cooking is just... a monstrosity. Perhaps because the technologist discoveries actually show you where you need to reach in order to unlock the recipe, whereas with cooking it's just "Okay stab blindly in this entire quarter of the field." *murders Cooking* | |} ---- SWG was amazing before they messed it all up. The entire class system in that game was really novel and cool and I liked that becoming a jedi involved a LOT of work and luck. If there was a game that took that system and expanded it into something more polished and fleshed out, I would be all over it. | |} ---- Might get that then. :) | |} ---- The game that implements SWG crafting (and Genetic Engineering) gets my money for life. | |} ---- ----